Reflexos
by Little Lady Black
Summary: Até onde você iria para recuperar sua família? Em situações complexas antigos erros podem voltar a se repetir, afinal, certos ciclos não têm fim. Draco/ Narcissa/Lucius No incest
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer;** Os personagens não me pertencem, mas esta fic sim, boa leitura.

Aqui é retratado o que a família Malfoy viveu durante a prisão de Lucius e o seu retorno, espero que agrade.

* * *

Reflexos

Sobre cartas, pianos, violinos, violoncelos e erros que se repetem.

_( Para Mafê )_

Passava das onze horas, a lua brilhava clara no céu, estava cheia como Draco gostava. Pela janela de seu quarto podia ter uma vista privilegiada do céu noturno, observava toda aquela imensidão deixando que seus pensamentos vagassem o longe; na infância, no quanto os tempos mudaram e no que a vida havia se tornado, afinal. Havia completado quinze anos, quinze anos que nem foram comemorados com uma grande festa como de costume, assim que ele retornasse para casa, mesmo que com alguns dias de atraso a festa era sua. Porém, este ano fora apenas ele e sua mãe. Narcissa já não era mais tão vivida como antes, na verdade nem mesma a mansão era a mesma. Falta uma figura importante ali; nada era igual sem Lucius Malfoy. Já não era segredo para Draco que sua mãe era a pedra de sustentação daquele lar, apesar de provirem de nobres e aristocráticas descendências patriarcais, nada era decidido sem o aval de Narcissa. Quer fosse um olhar, um menear de cabeça ou um simples suspiro pesado, ela fazia-se ouvir e respeitar sem nenhum esforço. Narcissa era a rainha daquela casa. Mas não era a mesma sem seu rei. O loiro também sabia da historia de seus pais, o casamento arranjado, a batalha que Lucius enfrentara para conquistar o coração da jovem Black e o verdadeiro amor que nascera entre eles, se perguntava se algum dia poderia desfrutar de algo assim. Era impossível não esboçar um sorriso ao recordar-se do pai acatando mudamente, ou sob leves protestos, os caprichos da loura. Ou lembrar-se de seu olhar de admiração enquanto Narcissa cuidava distraidamente dos lírios no jardim, ou até mesmo das risadas abertas que ele dava quando via Narcissa ralhar com o filho por causa de uma gravata mal colocada. Mas a lembrança que mais gostava era a de vê-los reunidos na sala de musica da família; Narcissa parecia uma espécie de divindade enquanto tirava notas melodiosas de seu violino, os olhos cerrados e o leve sorriso que brotava quase imperceptivelmente de seus lábios. Lucius a acompanhava ao piano, tocava o instrumento calma e precisamente, aparentemente não fazia esforço algum enquanto acariciava as teclas tirando delas melodias lúdicas, os olhos sempre voltados para seu anjo de mármore. Tão logo sentiu em si o interesse pela musica, aprendera violino e piano como os pais, mas a sua paixão era o violoncelo, juntos formavam um trio formidável. Gostaria de saber quando se reuniriam novamente. Com um suspiro pesado passou a mão pelos fios louros, atento a um som que invadia seus aposentos de modo quase imperceptível; Narcissa tocava violino.

* * *

**NA;** Decidi dividir em três capítulos, para tornar a leitura mais leve e não escrever um capítulo extenso de mais, já que cada um deles será mais voltado para os sentimentos de um personagem.


	2. Chapter 2

Came a time when every star falls

Brought you to tears again.

A coruja encarapitara-se na janela, piando e bicando insistentemente até que Narcissa permitisse sua entrada. Havia uma carta amarrada a seu tornozelo, a loura estremeceu ao ver o selo; vinha de Azkaban. Fazia alguns meses sua vida se tornara um verdadeiro pesadelo. Uma missão mal sucedida, comensais caídos e seu marido levado para a prisão. Desde o inicio se opusera a toda aquela loucura, lembrava-se de ter sido a sua primeira briga séria com Lucius, já seu namorado. Era óbvio que compartilhava das idéias de superioridade daqueles que carregam o sangue puro e do quão importante era que as tradições fossem mantidas, mas não concordava com os métodos que o famigerado Lorde das Trevas utilizava. Tentou dialogar com Lucius, mas este parecia cego, quer fosse pela ambição, poder ou opressão, a verdade é que suas palavras foram inúteis. Aquela fora a primeira noite que passara em claro chorando por Lucius Malfoy. Casaram-se, e para sua surpresa a vida lhe estava sendo melhor do que esperava. Realmente amava o marido e tinha certeza de sua reciprocidade, partilhavam de uma harmonia quase mítica, a felicidade parecia surreal. Porém nada poderia se comparar a felicidade que os atingiu ao receberam a noticia da concepção de Draco, Lucius parecia não caber sem si de tanta felicidade; receberia um herdeiro. Lucius a presenteara com um buque de lírios brancos logo após o parto, em meio aos lençóis ainda tintos de vermelho ele apreciava a mulher e a pequena criança em seu colo, agora eram a sua família. Narcissa sempre achou curiosa a mania que Lucius tinha e lhe presentear com lírios, mas não reclamava, aprendera a amar as flores. Sabia que sempre que as recebia era seu modo de lhe dizer que a amava. Fora assim em seu primeiro encontro, quando ele lhe ofereceu um lírio de brilhantes e opalas, neste meso dia descobriu que aquela era a única flor presente no brasão dos Malfoy, e nunca mais parou. Desde que se casaram Narcissa era presenteada com um lírio a todas as manhãs, Lucius poderia até não estar presente, mas a flor estava lá, apoiada sob sua penteadeira; como uma renovação de seus votos de amor. Narcissa lia a carta e era impossível conter as lágrimas que lhe viam aos borbotões, a dor que a atingia ao imaginar o marido preso entre aquelas paredes só não era maior do que a de não poder estar ao seu lado. Sabia que Lucius era o homem da casa, a cabeça da família, mas como Draco costumava brincar; ela era o pescoço, o guiando para onde julgasse melhor. Costumavam dizer a Narcissa que ela era semelhante a uma rainha, mas naquele momento não era assim que se sentia, não sem o seu rei. Lera e relera a carta repetidas vezes, até que já tivesse decorado seu conteúdo, agora borrado pelas lágrimas que caiam sobre a mesma. Ergue-se da cadeira onde estava e encaminhou-se até o piano negro que jazia a um canto da sala, agora apenas um doloroso lembrete da falta de seu pianista. Depositou o pergaminho sobre o mesmo, e dando poucos passos galgou um pequeno de delicado violino que repousava em uma caixa de veludo vermelho, sorriu tristemente antes de começar a tocá-lo, um último olhar ao piano vazio e os olhos se fecharam. Aquela era a melodia mais triste que já se ouviu ecoar pelas paredes da mansão, o arco friccionava as cordas e cada nota era um eco das mudas lágrimas de Narcissa. Estava tão absorta em seus próprios sentimentos que nem se dera conta de uma nova presença no ambiente, era Draco, ele observava a mãe de modo inexpressivo, apenas os olhos prateados emanando uma dor tão intensa quanto à dela. Sentia dor por vê-la naquele estado, por estar longe do pai, e acima de tudo por se sentir tão impotente ante aquela situação. Caminhou a passos serenos até o violoncelo recostado em uma poltrona do outro lado da sala, sentou-se posicionando o instrumento entre seus joelhos, o braço do mesmo repousado em seu ombro. Logo o som mais grave fazia coro ao choro do violino, ali havia raiva, frustração e a dor que não era capaz de exprimir em palavras. Aquele som carregava consigo uma promessa; iria fazer o que fosse preciso para uni-los novamente, para nunca mais ter de ver aquela dor nos olhos de sua mãe outra vez. Faria o que estivesse ao seu alcance, e se pudesse, muito mais. Narcissa abriu os olhos, pela primeira vez ciente da presença do filho no aposento, observou por alguns instantes o garoto que tocava com uma determinação que chegava a assustar. Largou o violino sobre o banco e direcionou-se ao menino, pois sim, para ela ele jamais deixaria de ser um menino. O seu menino. Se ela era uma rainha e Lucius seu rei, Draco sempre seria o seu pequeno príncipe. Passou a mão pelos cabelos do filho, afagando-os como tanto gostava de fazer. Ele abriu os olhos, e a musica cessou, por alguns instantes tudo era silencio, olhos nos olhos e pensamentos. Draco ergue-se abruptamente abraçando a mãe pela cintura, e apesar de já tê-la ultrapassado em altura sentia-se como uma criança que pedia abrigo e proteção. — Droga. — E por mais que lutasse sentiu os olhos queimarem, já não era mais capaz de refrear as lágrimas que insistiam em sair. Derrotado e envergonhado chorou. Ele tremia violentamente, e Narcissa o afastou minimamente para olhar em seu rosto. — Homens não choram. Malfoys não chora. — Ele respondeu, a seus olhos inquisidores e confusos, que o fitavam intensamente em um questionamento mudo. — Os humanos sim. Não é errado ter sentimentos, isso só te faz humano. Pode ser um Malfoy, mas ainda é humano, Draco. Homens choram sim, apenas não passam a vida se recriminando por isso. — Narcissa também fora crada sob os princípios de que um Black jamais demonstra suas emoções, aprendera que não era digno mostrar-se frágil na presença de outros. Mas, naquele momento sabia que Draco estava segurando tudo que não liberara desde a prisão de seu pai, como um bom herdeiro de duas famílias tradicionais ele se portara com dignidade, mas ainda era jovem de mais para carregar um fardo tão pesado. Jamais o recriminaria por tal ato. Era impossível não compreender o porquê dele e seu pai terem Narcissa como seu porto seguro, ela era capaz de lhes transmitir calma mesmo que dentro de si passasse por uma tempestade das mais sombrias. Ele queria retribuir toda aquela segurança que ela lhe passara de algum modo, devia isso a ela. Afinal, agora era o homem da casa, mesmo sendo muito jovem e não estando pronto para isso. — Eu prometo que vou dar um jeito nisso. Farei o que estiver ao meu alcance para que as coisas voltem a ser como antes. Eu prometo. — Draco parara de chorar, tão rapidamente quanto vieram às lágrimas se foram, era hora de ser homem. Narcissa reconhecia aquele olhar, fora o mesmo que Lucius lhe dera quando contou que resolvera se juntar as fileiras do Lord, e como há anos atrás, temeu por alguém que amava. — Meu filho, o que quer dizer com isso? — Não dera tempo para que o loiro responde-se, enquanto tateava seu rosto, vendo ali o reflexo de um jovem Lucius. — Não faça nenhuma bobagem, eu não quero ter que te perder também... — A voz saiu num fio, e Draco a sentou na larga cadeira, onde outrora ele mesmo estivera, pedindo que se acalmasse. — Escute mãe. — Segurou suas mãos pequenas entre as dele, estava gelada, pode notar. — A senhora não vai perder mais ninguém, eu prometo. — E com um esforço sobrenatural conseguiu arrancar de si mesmo um sorriso, demonstrando mais calma do que realmente sentia. — Eu vou dar um jeito nisso e nossa vida voltará a ser como antes. — Passou as mãos carinhosamente por uma mecha de cabelo que caia pela testa de Narcissa, recolocando-a em seu devido lugar. — Em breve teremos o nosso pianista de volta. — E dizendo isso lhe beijou a fronte. — Boa noite, mãe. — Ergue-se de seu lugar, indo em direção a porta a passos silenciosos. — Amo você. — Ele sorriu da porta, deixando o recinto antes que pudesse ouvir o "eu também" balbuciado por Narcissa. Sabia que o filho estava tentando reconfortá-la, porém o conhecia bem de mais para não levar suas palavras a sério. Agora temia também por ele e pelo destino que lhe esperava. Naquele momento Narcissa sentiu que as ruínas de seu castelo estavam prestes a se desmoronar.

* * *

**NA;** Essa parte da fic ficou deveras gigante, mas achei importante colocar bem explicado os sentimentos da Narcissa em relação a isso tudo.

Um detalhe, quem quiser saber o conteúdo da carta lida por Narcissa pode conferir no terceiro capítulo de um outra fic minha, letters to you.

Ah, e não sei quanto a vocês, mas a idéia de um Draco violoncelista me abalou profundamente.


	3. Chapter 3

No one knows what it's like to be the bad man

To be the sad man, Behind blue eyes.

And no one knows what it's like

To be hated, to be fated. To telling only lies.

O tempo se arrastara de modo descomunal, quer fosse pela privação de liberdade ou a falta que sentia de sua família, Lucius Malfoy sentia-se próximo a perder a sanidade. Então fora por aquilo que tantos amigos que caíram tiveram de agüentar, agora entendia o porquê de Bellatrix ter se transformado apenas na sombra da mulher que fora a nos atrás, a cunhada conseguira transformar em força cada dia de horror que era viver naquela fortaleza cercada pelo mar e dementadores, nada menos que isso deveria ser esperado de um Black. Já fazia algum tempo desde eu fora preso, sentia-se abandonado por seu mestre, era claro que estava sendo castigado, e não fazia idéia de quando sairia daquele lugar horrível. Narcissa parecia mais fria e distante a cada carta, mas sem jamais lhe mencionar o motivo. Tudo o que Lucius poderia fazer era esperar, e esperar, remoendo seu próprio arrependimento.

[ ... ]

Quase dois anos inteiros haviam se passado quando a fuga em massa fora ordenada, e finalmente Lucius encontrara a liberdade. Quando retornara para casa sentiu uma alívio tão grande que mal teve tempo de se ater a _pequenos detalhes_, em poucas horas uma reunião seria convocada, e os comensais voltariam a seu reunir com seu mestre mais uma vez. Aos poucos os homens, e apenas duas mulheres, foram sue reunindo em sua sala de estar, Narcissa sempre presenciava as reuniões, afinal era a dona da casa, mas não entendia bem o porquê de Draco ainda não ter se retirado, ele sempre o fazia quando certo numero de pessoas já estava reunido. Lançou ao filho um olhar intrigado, ao que ele não respondera, mantinha suas íris cinzentas, herança dos Black, vazias e inexpressivas. Até que um silvo os fizera desfazer a ligação entre seus olhares. Voldemort adentrava a ampla sala de jantar, acompanhado por Nagini, que serpeava por entre os presentes enquanto todos se assentavam. — Sejam todos bem vindos, os que permanecem e os que estão de retorno. — Voldemort sibilava de modo mordaz, o tom cordial não acompanhava suas pupilas fendidas, e o esgar de lábios que prestava não lembrava em nada um sorriso humano, parecia um ofídio prestes a atacar. — Gostaria de apresentar aos que estão de regresso um novo membro das nossas fileiras, senhores, conheçam Draco Malfoy. — Ele apontou para o garoto que se levantou inexpressivamente, como se nada ali lhe interessasse mais. — Mas que brincadeira é essa? — Lucius não pode se conter, a voz que prendera ser forte saíra como um fio. — Ora Lucius, parece não ter sido muito bem informado durante sua estadia em Azkaban, não? — Bellatrix zombava, enquanto os demais riam com gosto. Ele buscou os olhos de Narcissa que o brilhavam de um modo intenso, mas neles havia raiva e decepção. Raiva dele, e do que o Lord provavelmente forçara seu filho a fazer, e a decepção porque afinal de contas ao havia nenhum outro culpado por isso além do próprio Lucius. — Você é muito novo, não faz sentido. — Ele reclamou, sabia que seria inútil, mas era necessário falar algo. — O senhor também era quando se alistou. — Até mesmo o tom de voz do filho estava diferente, parecia mais cansado, e não havia nem mesmo a sombra a criança um tanto mimada que um dia fora. — Sabe, talvez eu não tenha mesmo de ser apenas um ladrãozinho gatuno, acho que estava errado. — Ele se sentou novamente, e curiosamente as pessoas já não riam mais, estavam tentando entender o que a ultima frase de Draco significava. Mas Lucius entendeu, e sentiu-se culpado como jamais se sentira em toda sua vida. Sua rainha estava profunda, e talvez irreversivelmente magoada, seu herdeiro parecia não mais adorá-lo e então teve certeza; seu castelo ruíra. E a culpa era inteiramente sua.

* * *

**N/A; **A última fala de Draco é uma referencia a um episódio que ocorre entre ele e Lucius em a Câmara Secreta, na Burgin e Burks.

**N/A²**; Na boa, eu fiquei te devendo um presente de aniversário digno, afinal de contas estava nas ensolaradas terras baianas resolvendo uns assuntos pendentes. ;) Mas isso não é desculpa, não é mesmo? Então, espero que de algum modo eu tenha conseguido retratar essa família que eu sei que tu ama, e que por tua causa também acabou ganhado o meu respeito. Tirando o Draco que esse ai já era meu sonho de consumo mesmo. Kkkk

Vou te dizer, interpretar a Narcissa é fogo, não sei como você consegue, e ser o Lucius é piro ainda. Enfim, espero que esteja pelo menos digna de ser lida.

**Bjokas, LLB**.

_Já sabem, se merecer, adoraria ler uma review. *-*_


End file.
